New Life
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it would be like to be related to a Rock Star? Well, Miki's new stepbrother, Yuu, is one and her life is nothing like she expected it to be! MxY
1. Stepbrother

Disclaimer: Don't own Marmalade Boy... Note: Miki uses a diary to calm down after something happens, it's not really that big of a part in my story...

**Chapter 1: Stepbrother**

I couldn't believe it at first. Yes, my parents acted strange lately, but a divorce? Come on. It was only yesterday when they came back from a concert. You'd think that trying to spend all that money on front row seats to get closer would be a good experience.

I couldn't accept this. The Koishikawas splitting their 'happy family' up? My parents are crazy, but switching partners? Tch.

"Miki, the Matsuuras are nice people." Rumi, my mom, said.

"I'm sure you'll like them after you get to know them, hun." Jin, my dad, said.

"But I don't want to be split up!" I protested. "You guys are being selfish!"

"Oh, hun, we're not going to split up!" Mom laughed.

"We're gonna buy a big house that we'll all live together in!" Smiled dad.

I couldn't believe my ears. Living with complete strangers? My parents are crazy!

"They're coming over for lunch today." Mom said. "You should go get dressed in something nice."

I climbed the stairs up to my room. I opened the door and slammed myself down onto my bed. _I still can't believe them! Urgh! _I knew I couldn't wait on the bed forever, so I wlked over to my closet and thought about what to put on.

"I think I'll wear this." I said to myself.

I picked out a pink tank top and some booty shorts with heart designs sewed into the back pockets. Then I put my thigh highs on.

_Why me? I'm just an average teen. My parents are so weird!_

* * *

When lunch time finally came my parents set the table. I heard a car pull up and my heart felt like it stopped beating. _Here they are..._

Everyone sat their things down and got a seat at the table. Then my parents started the introductions. I finally decided to look up at them.

"Miki, this is Chiyako Matsuura." Mom said, pointing to the woman sitting beside Dad. "And that's Youji Matsuura." The man sitting beside mom waved.

I almost gagged. _Losers! _Forcing myself to be polite, I waved and smiled to them. They looked like average business people. What I saw next, however, made me gasp.

A boy walked through the door, set his stuff down, then sat in the empty chair beside me that I hadn't noticed before. His face was emotionless, but he was HOT! One thing I wondered about though, was why he dressed like a Rock Star.

"Oh, and that's Yuu, their son." Dad said.

_So he's my stepbrother? That sucks. Maybe he'll be on my side and help me with this crazy idea, though!_

After lunch I was ready to say how I felt about this mess.

"Mom, Dad, you can't do this!" I said. "What about me and Yuu's feelings?"

They looked at Yuu. "I'm fine with it." He said

"Well Miki, looks like you're the only one who objects." They said.

I broke down in tears. "Fine!" I yelled, running to my room. "Get remarried!"

_I'm fine with it? Urgh! That jerk! They're all crazy! It's not fair!_

-Dear diary,

My family is so crazy! My new stapbrother Yuu is hot, but he's a jerk. Why's my life so miserable? I need to talk to Meiko!-

So I called her.


	2. Rock Star

**Chapter 2: Rock Star**

_Miki Koishikawa. My new stepsister. She's so emotional...She didn't even stay long enough to find out I'm a Rock Star._

"Well, anyway, I better get ready for school." I smiled.

I put on my new school uniform and shoes. When I opened my door I noticed Miki had already left. _Darn. Wait! Why do I care?_

After I had hurriedly ate a peice of toast I ran out of my new home. Suprisingly, after a while I had caught up with Miki. She was walking with a girl that had long, curly blonde hair. _Is this the friend from the phone last night? Meiko?_

I came up behind Miki and hit her in the head with my school bag. She stopped her sentence and grabbed her head. When she turned around her face went from anger to shock.

"Yuu?" She asked. "What are you doing wearing my school's uniform?"

"Well, my parents transferred me here after deciding it'd be easier than going across town to get to my old one." I explained.

"What?" Miki shouted.

"And just when you were saying you could get away from our crazy family!" I teased.

"No, Yuu, you can't be in my school!" She protested.

"You'll get over it." I smiled, walking ahead.

_

* * *

_

_Now all the girls will be all over him! _I felt depressed for some reason.

"You okay?" Meiko asked.

"Of course!" I smiled, anime sweat-dropping.

When we finally got in the school building my predictions were confirmed. All the girls introduced themselves to Yuu and things like that.

Luckily his answer was "I already like someone."_ I wonder who it is he likes..._

"Miki!" The familiar voice of a male called.

"Oh, hi Ginta!" I smiled. It was my old crush, but after the incident with the boys after school, we're just friends now. I do like him a little still...

* * *

I watched as a boy approached Miki. It seemed like she liked him or something, but I couldn't tell.

The whole school day went on like that. It sucked.

When I got back home I was forced to play video games with Jin over and over. I almost died of boredom. Playing video games wasn't something Jin could do well.

Miki asked for help on her homework, which my dad solved.

"Hey Miki can I copy yours?" I asked.

"No way!" She said, sticking her tongue out. "Do it yourself!"

"Uh, I have to go to my room!" She said suddenly.

* * *

The next day at school I didn't know how I should feel. I promised myself I wouldn't get close to my new family, yet yesterday I was doing just that.

I talked to Meiko, but all she did was smile and assure me that it'd be alright.

After school, another regular, boring day of it, and tennis practice I went back home.

I went straight and was about to shut the door, when Yuu stuck his hand in the way.

"What do you want?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you." Yuu said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"C'mon, Miki, don't be like that." he smiled.

_Not the smile! That smile always gets me. Why does it change my mood so easily? He's hot, yeah, but do I actually like him?_

"Listen, let's talk in my room." Yuu said, grabbing my arm and leading me into his room.

I blushed as he sat down and patted the bed, gesturing me to sit beside him. I sat there and looked away, trying to hide my blush.

He grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his.

"First of all, I know you're trying to not bond with the family." Yuu said. "You're keeping your distance."

"Yeah, so?" I pouted.

"And I'm a Rock Star." He smiled.

"A WHAT?" I yelled.

"A Rock Star." He repeated.

"I'm living with a ROCK STAR?" I asked.

"Yep!" He smiled and hugged me. "Ain't it cool?"

I fainted into his arms.


	3. Amusement Park Wonder Dog

Sorry it took so long, but here's the third chapter! Claimer: I wrote the lyrics for this song! Disclaimer: I don't own Marmalade Boy, though I chose to make that the name of Yuu's band.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Amusement Park Wonder Dog**

I held Miki close for a second, lost in happiness. I came to my senses and quickly took her to her room and layed her gently on her bed.

An hour later, Miki came down, shock still clear on her face.

"I take it you told her?" Rumi asked.

"Yep," I smiled. "Though I can't say she took it well."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" Miki asked in frustration.

"Uh, hey guess what you two!" Rumi asked quickly, changing the subject. "My company owns a shop in the new amusement park, so I got two free tickets. Why don't you two go?"

"What?" Miki yelled. "Go with HIM?"

"We'll gladly accept," I cut in. "Wonder Dog, right? Strange name."

"Yes, that's it," Rumi answered.

"Wha-" I put a hand over Miki's mouth and took the tickets, then led her up to her room.

When we reached her door, she opened it and I followed. She pouted in anger.

"C'mon, Miki," I pleaded. "I need someone to guide me, I'm not used to it here yet."

"Well...," Miki sighed when I smiled at her. "Fine."

"Yay," I smiled happily and retreated to my room. _I have a concert there anyway...well, it's only one song, actually..._

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe I'm doing this! That darn smile and...Yuu! I...I like Yuu..._

I looked up at Yuu while walking through Wonder Dog. He looked dwon at me and smiled and I blushed.

"So, uh...waddya wanna do first?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said. "You decide."

"How about...ooh, the arcade!" I said excitedly.

When we made it into the arcade, I saw a very cute stuffed animal in the claw machine. I really wanted it.

"Yuu, look at that cute one right there!"

"You think that's cute?" He asked.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Then step back," He said, pulling out a quarter. "I'm a pro at this thing."

Yuu got something alright, but when I reached in to get it, it was definately not what I expected. In my hands was an ugly green doll with the dumbest face.

"I thought you said you were a pro!" I pouted.

"I am," yuu shrugged. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No," I said and pointed to the cute toy. "I wanted that."

"Want me to get it for you?" He sighed.

"No, let's do something else now," I answered. "Besides, I guess I can pretend to think he's cute...I think I'll call him Kappa-chan,"

"Great," yuu smiled as I cuddled it happily. _As long as it's from Yuu, I like it..._

Once again, we walked around the amusement park, looking for something to do. Soon we came upon the Hall of Mirrors. Yuu smiled happily, now knowing what he wanted obviously.

"Let's go in," He said cheerfully.

"I don't like this one," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, c'mon," Yuu smiled. "I'll hold your hand."

I blushed. "O-okay..."

So we walked, hand in hand, into the Hall of Mirrors. I enjoyed it really, that is until I lost Yuu.

"Yuu?" I called. "Yuu where are you?"

After an eternity, I finally found the exit. I searched for Yuu worriedly. Then I saw him.

"Yuu!" I yelled happily, running toward him. "Yu-" I stopped dead in my tracks. Yuu was with a girl. She was really pretty, too...

"Oh, Miki!" He waved, running to me. "This is Arimi."

Arimi held out her hand with a smile and I shook it, though I had to force myself to do so and smile. "I'm Yuu's old girlfriend."

My smile was gone in an instant. "R-really?" I asked, turning pale and hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Yep," She smiled. Arimi clung to Yuu's arm tightly, making me hot with an anger I tried to hide.

"Arimi!" A boy called.

"New boyfriend?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah," She looked up at Yuu longingly. "But I never liked anyone like I did you."

Then, Arimi ran off toward the boy after getting Yuu's new address and phone number. I sighed. _She's so pretty! Yuu..._

"Yuu, how'd you meet Arimi?" I asked, a little embarassed.

"On one of my tours," Yuu smiled. "We did everything."

"E-everything?" I blushed.

"Yeah, Christmas, Valentines, Birthdays, the usual," He smiled wickedly. "Why? What were you thinking Miki?"

"No-nothing!" I was beet red. "So, how far'd you go?"

"We didn't even kiss," Yuu said, his face serious. "In fact, I haven't evn had my first kiss yet."

I sighed in relief and Yuu giggled.

"Yuu, your performance starts in 5 minutes," A man said.

"Right," Yuu answered. "C'mon, Miki."

Yuu dragged me into a building. He led me all the way into his assigned dressing room. I blushed. _Wh-what am I in here for?_

"Turn around a minute please," Yuu smiled.

I blushed and did so. After a minute he said I could turn back around.

"Which shirt looks best with these pants?" He asked.

His pants were baggy, black jeans. They had a long chain on one side with skull and crossbone charms on it. One shirt was black with the words 'You Suck' on it and the other was red with a skull and crossbones on it.

"That one," I said, pointing to the red one.

He took off his old shirt, exposing his chest. I almost drooled. Yuu had the perfect muscle tone: not too much muscle, but not too little. My mouth gaped open and blush rose to my cheeks. Yuu put the new shirt on.

"Wish me good luck," Yuu smiled.

"Good lu-" I was interrupted by yuu kissing me.

"Now you have the honor of giving a Rock star his first kiss," Yuu smiled. "Even if it was just for luck. Now c'mon."

Yuu led me to the concert room, where I got front row seats. _Today's the best day of my life! _I smiled. _But was the kiss really just for luck?_ I was almost disappointed.

"And now, here's Japan's hit band, Marmalade Boy!" A man announced. The crowd went wild.

Drums and guitars started in an awesome beat, then Yuu sang:

_Spirit of Fire_

_Your one desire_

_Is the death of all your friends_

_To tie up all the ends_

_That make you so weak,_

_So your eyes start to leak,_

_The blood runs down your cheeeeks_

_Your blood runs cold_

_Your heart is sold _

_To someone that's not me_

_I fall to my knees_

_And pray it isn't true_

_Because I love yooou!_

_Why are you trying to kill me?_

_Can't you see?_

_Friends are the source of your power_

_You're making yourself sour_

_There's one thing you can't dooo:_

_Why can't you love me toooo!_

_Because you've got a spirit of fire!_

_Great! He's the lead singer. Now I definately don't have a chance. _I almost cried.

Yuu came over, sine the song ended and everyone left.

"Let's go home," He smiled.

"Right," I said and we left for home.


	4. Second Kiss

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own MB...too bad. This goes for all my chappies!

**Chapter 4: Second Kiss**

_I still can't believe him! Ooooh! That Yuu! I know! I'll talk it over with Meiko, then write in my diary! _

I punched in her number and the phone rang twice, then Meiko picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Meiko, this is Miki," I said. "You won't believe what I found out about my jerk of a stepbrother!"

"What did you find out?" She asked excitedly.

"He said he was a _Rock star_!"

"Do you believe him?" Meiko asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"I saw one of his shows with my own eyes!"

"You mean I'm in the same school as a Rock star and my BFF is his stepsister?" Meiko screamed happily.

"You act like that's a good thing!"

"Isn't it?" She asked in confusion.

"No!" I said, a little frustrated. "Now our school will be loud and all the girls will be all over Yuu!"

"Are you jealous?" Meiko teased.

"Meiko!" I yelled. "Of course not! I'm just saying that's too much trouble..."

"True," It was quiet for a second. "Look I've gotta go. I've got somewhere important to go."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Then we hung up.

-Dear diary,

My step brother Yuu is a ROCK STAR! I can't believe this awful luck!

Not only have I come to realize that I think I like him, but now all the girls

will be all over him. There's so many...I'm sure he'll like at least one of

them more than me! What am I going to do now? Should I try my luck

with Ginta again? I don't know if I can do that...

Miki-

I came out of my room about 30 minutes later. Yuu was at the door talking to someone. The voice was feminine. _Ugh! Have they found him already? _

I turned toward the kitchen. If I wanted to get a good look, I couldn't make it look obvious. As I entered the kitchen, I glanced back and saw Arimi, the girl I met at Wonder Dog. _Oh, no! Not _her She had said she was Yuu's old girlfriend. _Does he still like her? They didn't kiss, but that dosen't mean anything._

I watched from a small window in the kitchen. A couple more minutes of talking and Yuu shut the door. I sighed in relief and opened the fridge, taking out a Pepsi. I gulped the whole canfull down in a matter of seconds, after all I was hot from all the sweating I did while watching the two. I was just happy they didn't kiss or anything.

"Hey Miki," Yuu called from inside the living room. "It's about time you came down. Why don't you come in here and talk to me before we go to school?"

I went into the living room and plopped down onto the couch beside him.

"What do you want?" I asked, a little annoyed with him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "I just want to talk."

"Ok, then talk."

"You're not too mad at me for not telling you I was a Rock star are you?" Yuu scratched his head. "I tried to tell you, but you were always in your room trying to isolate yourself from us."

"Really? I-I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," He laughed. "Now we better get off to school."

"Ok," I smiled.

* * *

Later in gym class, Yuu started playing basketball. All the girls watched him in awe and longing, including me. I was so dazed by his professional moves that I didn't notice the basketball coming towards my head. _Whack!_

"Miki!" Numerous people gasped, rushing over to me. "Are you ok?"

The last thing I saw was Yuu's worried face. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up as the nurse was telling Yuu i'd be fine and to go to class. He refused and insisted he stay here with me to make sure I was ok. The nurse finally agreed and left the room. Yuu sat there watching me for a while, then came towards me. He stood over me, looking down at my face as I tried not to give away the fact that I was awake.

Suddenly, he started leaning his head down towards mine slowly. I held in a gasp as his lips touched mine. It was short, but a kiss nonetheless. Yuu touched a hand to his lips, then left me by myself to wonder what had just happened.

_D-did Yuu just kiss me? Yes, he did! But...why? I gave him his first kiss for good luck before he performed. But why'd he choose me? Because I'm his stepsister? To make me feel more comfortable around him and my new family? If any of that was true, then why'd he kiss me just now? He kissed me of his own free will...for no reason. Does he like me the way I like him? Maybe I do have a chance with Yuu!_

I took a short nap, happy of my new thoughts and chance of hope.


End file.
